leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fiddlesticks/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Use to rack up many minion kills, and try to use on minions to get the maximum health drain. * Use on enemies before starting up or to ensure maximum damage. * Fiddlesticks is very fragile if you build AP items. Try to strike a balance between offense and defense with runes, masteries, and items. ;Playing Against * Avoid attacking while close to your allies. will bounce between you and your allies, increasing its damage. * If Fiddlesticks has used , try casting a stun or slow and moving out of range until the spell dissipates. * If Fiddlesticks is nowhere to be seen, watch out for an ambush from brush. Tricks * is versatile and can go on a variety of lanes, with the most common one being jungle. Due to Fiddlestick's sustain with , he is one of the few junglers who don't have to worry at all with being at such low HP at the first clear, that they have to go back to base instead of ganking. In fact, this combined with makes Fiddlesticks one of the best level 1-3 gankers; he can even gank at level 2 just after taking blue if he decides to level up instead of . ** Fiddlesticks's jungle sustain is so good, that he might not even need a leash at all. This allows his teammates to go directly to their lanes to farm. ** However, Fiddlesticks is extremely dependent from the blue buff to jungle, especially early game, as he is mana hungry. Be very careful of enemy counterjungling. ** Fiddlesticks' ganking potential spikes even more after he obtains as he can make nasty surprise ganks, coming from nowhere. * Although Fiddlesticks is good at jungle, he can go mid lane too. The advantages of doing this is that it allows your jungler to pick a tankier champion. While Fiddlesticks may seem to lose most matchups at mid lane, his allows him to farm and to harass the enemy laner from a long distance, and his allows him to stay at lane for a longer time than many other mid champions, as long as you can manage your mana effectively. Keep in mind that Fiddlesticks doesn't push the lane very well unless you decide to max , but if you do that, you lose the sustain and dueling potential from . * Because is a reliable crowd control, and the fact that he can harass very well with , can also be used at bot lane as a poke-based support. Fiddlesticks' harass is one of the strongest and without a healing support such as or , Fiddlesticks has the potential to harass the enemy ADC and support out of lane with ease. However, he is very vulnerable to all-ins due to his lack of escapes and his squishiness. Keep that in mind when facing enemy supports with a lot of CC such as . ** Keep in mind that Fiddlesticks doesn't have a lot of utility outside . You may need to purchase some support items such as to compensate for that. Do that only if Fiddlesticks is behind or if you don't really need another source of magic damage, however, as Fiddlesticks' damage potential is wasted if he goes for a support-oriented build; his will be useless and his will do laughable damage without AP items. ** Even if you decide to build AP, however, is still essential. * At late game, it is likely that many champions have build their own form of sustain, or defenses, allowing them to 1v1 Fiddlesticks effectively. He is also prone to being bursted due to being squishy. Despite this, Fiddlesticks is extremely good late game due to his insane AoE damage with allowing him to devastate enemies at teamfights, especially when combined with other AoE ultimates such as . His is also detrimental to any champion who is vulnerable to CC, this includes squishy carries such as the ADCs. ;Ability Usage * is a very useful ability. It allows you to reposition yourself after or . * with is an amazing combo that can turn the tables in a fight. To make sure that the enemy stays within range, them against a wall, where they will be under heavy fire and under control. * If you use on enemies that go into stealth or , won't stop channeling until they go out of range. also continues through , , and . * When laning, is an extremely effective poke. Furthermore, can be used from an extremely long range since you can bounce it from melee minions to range minions to the target character. Even at a closer range it silences so you can escape often without taking damage. Since is the last ability you should level, use it early (levels 1-5) and often to give you a lane advantage. At middle levels (6-11) this ability will be far less effective at poking from range and clearing minions, while champions with long range pokes will stop you from farming. * When taking down opponents, consider using him as an assassin, as Fiddlesticks shouldn't take on many champions head-to-head. Sneaking up on an enemy champion then using , , and maximizes damage. You can also initiate a fight by using or over a wall and using the aforementioned combo onto the enemy team. * is most useful for silencing enemy champions, but can do very high damage to bunched up enemy champions (especially pairs of champions with no minions around as the spell will bounce between them until it reaches 6 bounces, although it can only silence each target once). It can also be very effective for farming since it deals bonus damage to minions. * Coordinate with your teammates when you use in order to maximize the damage. It synergizes well with abilities which provide area of effect crowd control. * Use to rack up minion kills and try to use primarily on siege minions to get the maximum health gain. * allows Fiddlesticks to jungle by almost continuously regaining health. * Casting other abilities, getting silenced or getting stunned while using or will stop channeling. * can be used after casting to quickly jump into an enemy or a group of enemies. Two blinks are twice as effective. * A summoner spell that can be used to escape, such as or , is essentially mandatory on , as Fiddlesticks lacks any ability to escape. * does make you invulnerable. Be careful about blinking into crowds with only maximizing damage in mind. Items like would be helpful. ;Rune Usage ;Item Usage * is essential for jungle to keep his mana topped up when clearing. It also provides AP and Movement Speed along with a mini passive. * When laning, starting items for should almost always include some form of mana regen. A will allow you to poke constantly and keep your life up with . * is a must have on Fiddlesticks. It gives you the ability to very effectively tower dive or initiate team fights with or block the massive amounts of CC and incoming damage that will be thrown at you whenever you choose to in. ** It is often best to rush since a > combo will give you plenty of sustain while in for 1v1 assassinations, and what you need is early team fight sustain since you often have to get into the frontline to deal damage. * Buying will maximize your damage with , as your enemy is slowed when trying to escape. It will also help your ultimate by maximizing damage and adding a large AoE slow in teamfights, giving an advantage to your team. * Buying a can help deal with champions with high health. * is a relatively slow jungler and it can be hard to gank until you reach level 6 and get . Consider buying / to help switch between farming while your is on cooldown and ganking. However getting can give you enough magic penetration to basically do true damage. * is another good option, since is almost always inside the aura of the item to deal damage. The magic resistance also gives a good defensive stat against mages. * Buying a is good idea for more survivability. It also lowers the chance that the channeling of will be interrupted by an enemy with a disruption CC ability. * A allows to heal a lot more with , meaning that he can put more points into other abilities earlier on. * gives health, AP and CDR which are all helpful for his playstyle. The mini dash on the active also gives a larger initiate range in combination with and . It also improves his sub-par waveclear, especially useful if you're playing him as a laner. * as with most mages, should be bought to counter high MR stacking. * is a great mid-late game item for as his AP scalings are extremely high. ;Countering * deals most of his damage from his and and both have channels which can be interrupted. This means that hard CC, like a stun, can stop most of damage. However, will likely disable you with lengthy fear before channeling, making a teammate invaluable. * A common strategy is to hide in the brush or fog of war and use his to suddenly appear next to you or worse yet, your team. Good warding and map awareness can stop from ganking you from typical locations. ** For this reason, don't be too confident to start a teamfight just because seemingly isn't around, especially if you don't have vision in the nearby jungle or brush. * When starting a teamfight, try to save your ability with CC that can interrupt his channeling abilities. ** If you see an enemy channeling his , use a CC ability that can stop him (stun, silence, knockback, knockup). ** If you have vision of , has a distinctive 'scratching' noise while channeling. Alternatively, his pose is the same as except without a green leash. ** However, the time window is fairly narrow, and you may be in even more danger of taking the brunt of devastating damage if you are trying to reach . * Having a source of (like , , or ) can make less effective. * An easy way to counter is to purchase to reduce the duration of his or a to negate one of his spells and reduce his damage output. * As for champion counterpicks, it is recommended to use champions who have more than one hard CC, such as and . ru:Fiddlesticks/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Fiddlesticks